Their First Love
by The Eclectic Eccentric
Summary: A friend of the Marauders finds herself befriending their worst enemy... Severus Snape. Young Severus Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello all. Here is my newest story. It is a little something that I have been writing on and off for the last couple months.  
And if any of you are reading my other fics then I would like to say please don't kill me. I have been having some serious health issues since about January and I am still fighting a losing battle.  
I swear once I am out of school for the Summer I will get to work on them.  
**

* * *

Delilah Faylinn sat under a tree reading one sunny afternoon, enjoying the nice weather. It seemed that the whole student body was taking advantage of the weather because as Delilah looked up she could see some first and second years running around playing a game of tag, some young couples sprawled out on the ground enjoying the warm sunlight, and multiple groups sitting together preparing for their next class. She herself felt lucky because she had just finished her classes for the week and would have a bit of extra free time. In the back of her mind she knew she should be attending to her Perfect duties, but did not feel like it. The light breeze picked up a bit and continued to blow the girl's hair in her face, getting in the way of her reading. She gently sat the book in her lap and tied her hair back with an elastic band she gotten out of her bag. She then glanced up noticing a dark figure sitting under a tree with his nose in a book, much like her. It was Severus Snape. She smiled to herself and then noticed the Marauders heading up the hill; she rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She just hoped they didn't get themselves in too much trouble because she didn't feel like vouching for them that awhile she was hardly able to concentrate because of how loud it had become and snapped her book shut in annoyance. Delilah glanced around and noticed then nearly everyone was in a large cluster shouting and laughing. As she got up she noticed that Severus's book was lying at the base of the tree he had been sitting at, she looked to see if he was anywhere around but did not see him. She decided leaving it sitting outside where it could easily be destroyed she decided she would just keep it and return it to him the next time she saw him. Slipping the leather bound book into her bag she headed to see what the commotion was about. Elbowing her way through the crowd she managed to see what was happening. Severus was hanging upside down, bobbing up and down in the air, while James Potter, Sirius Blake, and Peter Pettigrew all stood before him laughing.

"Hey Snivellus, that was some trick you pulled in class today. You really out shone Sirius." James pointed out.

Sirius crossed his arms and looked at his best friend.

"Well he probably used some of that dark art he loved to pull that stunt so I'm not angry." He laughed.

"It's amazing he could even see the target passed that giant hook nose of his." James smirked.

The binding charm they put on Severus must have worn off because he suddenly pulled his wand from his pocket. Delilah wondered to herself how it hadn't fallen out of his pocket, and then she nervously bit her lower lip watching. She hoped he would be able to defend himself, but with a flick of his wrist Sirius had sent Severus' wand flying across the lawn. He smirked and walked towards the Slytherin and James raised Severus so that he was eye level with his friend. Severus, as well as Delilah, watched fearfully as the dark haired Marauder brought his fist back and punched him in the face. Delilah heard a loud crunching noise and knew his nose had to be broken, that was when she finally could not stand anymore.

"James! Sirius! What on earth do you think you're doing?" she yelled, stepping forward into the clearing.

James and Sirius both looked fearfully toward the source of the voice but then quickly relaxed when they realized it was one of their friends. Sirius walked over calmly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey love, we're just getting back at ole' Snivellus here for out shinning us in class earlier." He explained calmly.

Delilah pushed his arm off her shoulder and stepped away, looking at her two friends in disapproval. She even shot Peter a harsh look that made him squirm and step closer to James' side.

"James let him down." She ordered.

He and James laughed, thinking she was joking. Then James sent Severus a few more feet in the air, not noticing her scowling.

"That's funny D… you almost sounded like McGonagall." Sirius said, pretending to wipe tears away.

"Sirius, I am not joking. Stop this right now!" she shouted.

"D stop it… it's only Snivellus. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." James said.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at James and Sirius, causing them to both immediately stop laughing.

"James put him down now. I don't want to hex you, but I will if I have to." She said in a shaky voice.

James looked angry and smirked at her.

"Fine Delilah… I'll let him down." He stated.

With a flick of his wand Severus fell towards the ground. He instinctively stuck out his arms to catch his fall and Delilah heard another sickening snap. His wrist, and possibly even his arm, had to be broken as well. She rushed over to his side to see if he was alright, but Sirius and James were also towering over him.

"Excellent fall, Snivellus!" Sirius cheered.

Delilah looked up at them and scowled.

"Detention! Both of you to McGonagall's office now!" She screeched.

They both looked at her as if she were kidding.

"Yeah right D… I'm not going to take a detention." Sirius laughed.

She narrowed her eyes and cast a tongue tying hex on him. He then tried to say something but realized what she had done. He glared at her and pointed at her menacingly.

"McGonagall has the counter curse. Now go!" She commanded, pointing towards the castle.

As the two boys walked off in defeat many of the crowd followed behind them. The remaining people dispersed quickly fearing that they too would get a detention, that's when she turned her attention back toward Severus. He appeared to be unconscious but when he reached forward to brush his hair out of his face his eyes snapped open. He scowled up at the girl but she wasn't offended, from her understanding that was how he was toward everyone.

"Hi... your name's Severus right?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He snapped.

"I'm Delilah." She told him.

"I know." He mumbled.

Severus then tried to sit up and cried out at the pain from his broken wrist. Delilah reached out instinctively but he jerked away, but then blood started to trickledown his face from then blow he had received from Sirius. She pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and handed it to the boys, who took it reluctantly. He finally managed to make it to his feet without Delilah's help, but then saw his notes torn to pieces. Delilah quickly picked up the torn papers before he could object and then handed him his wand.

"Let's go. You need to get to the hospital wing." She stated and walked with him towards the castle.

It was quiet for awhile until Delilah felt a bit uneasy in the unusually quiet hallway.

"I'm sorry about Potter and Black… they are such prats. I can't believe I continue to hang around them." She said, partially to herself.

Shaking her head she didn't notice Severus' surprised expression when she apologized for the Marauders' behavior.

"I hope that McGonagall leaves that bloody tongue tying hex on Sirius for awhile. Might actually teach him a lesson." She laughed darkly.

"Doubt it." Severus muttered under his breath.

Delilah nodded in agreement and then found that they had finally arrived at the hospital wing. She pushed open the door and held it as Severus walked in too.

"Madame Pomfrey." She called quietly, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping patients.

The woman came out from behind one of the curtains with a bottle of Pepper-up Potion in one hand.

"Why Miss Faylinn, what on earth are you…" she trailed off as she spotted Severus and sighed.

"Hello Severus dear. Go sit over there and I'll be with you in a moment." She said with a sad smile.

Delilah was about to leave when Madame Pomfrey stopped her.

"Miss Faylinn I'm sorry but could you stay with him for a moment? He usually tries to go back to his room and heal himself." She said.

Delilah nodded and walked towards the bed Severus was sitting on. She pulled up a wooden chair and gave a weary smile. He eyed her suspiciously but Delilah ignored him. Finally when it appeared that the MediWitch would not be back anytime soon she pulled Severus's shredded notes from her bag and she also pulled out her wand. He watched her as she mumbled different spells to fix the torn paper, and how she neatly stacked them on his bedside table. She sat awkwardly in the little wooden chair, constantly aware of his dark eyes studying her. Not long after Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office with various bottles floating behind her.

"Thank you Miss Faylinn." She said, signaling that she may go now.

Delilah nodded once and quietly left the hospital wing, heading straight to McGonagall's office.

* * *

**Please leave a review... I live to please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mkay... well I already had this typed up so I decided to edit it tonight just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Delilah this wasn't your fault. Soon people will start to realize that and back off." Remus said.

She lifted her head from the dining table and gave a small smile.

"Yeah... I hope so." She said, glancing at the empty seats all around her.

Unfortunately for James and Sirius, McGonagall was in a particularly nasty mood that day. Instead of giving them just detention like Delilah had expected she also had taken away the boy's Hogsmead visits for a month, and James was not allowed to play at the next Quidditch match. Since then James and Sirius, as well as the rest of Hogwarts, seemed to have turned against her. Remus luckily was a good friend and still talked to her, though to be truthful he was a bit upset about the Quiddich match. Delilah stared at the mushy eggs sitting on her plate.

"Do you think I should eat those or let myself slowly starve to death?" she asked tiredly.

"With your luck someone probably poisoned them." He laughed.

She looked at them and shrugged, and Remus gave her and amused look.

"What? Poison sounded better than starving." Delilah said through a mouthful of food.

Just then a piece of paper fluttered down in front of her, landing in her eggs, and she looked at it skeptically.

"Bet it's another threatening letter." He teased.

She looked at it and winced. Remus picked it up and opened it, and then after he examined it for a moment he nearly started laughing. He handed it to her and found it was a little cartoon that someone had drawn. It had a picture of her defending Severus, a picture of a sad James and Sirius, and then a picture of her hanging upside down from her toes. She looked up at Remus who was still trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Maybe Filch is an admirer of James and Sirius. Who else would threaten to hang you by your toes?" He said, finally letting himself laugh.

Delilah also started to giggle but was quickly silenced by the death glares she had received from her fellow housemates. She winced and looked back at Remus who had glared back at a boy in their year.

"Remus I think I'm going to go to the library for a bit. Do some reading during my free period." She said while standing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Delilah shook her head as she picked up her bag.

"No, thanks though. I'll see you in a bit. Good luck in Muggle Studies." She said as she turned to walk away.

Before Delilah realized it she was wandering aimlessly through the enormous library, deep in thought. She didn't expect to see many people in the halls for awhile since most were in class, so she didn't even bother with her Perfect duties. Then she nearly screamed when she crashed into someone and fell backwards, landing with a thud. Pushing the hair out of her face she looked up to find a very angry, and somewhat surprised, Severus looking down at her. Delilah quickly got to her feet and smoothed out her knee length skirt.

"Hello Severus." She said.

A slight blush crept to her cheeks when she realized how unladylike she had just looked, sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention I suppose." She laughed awkwardly.

He raised a brow skeptically, that was the second time the Gryffindor had apologized for something that wasn't her fault.

"Umm… so have you had any trouble with James or Sirius lately?" She asked, somewhat hoping that he had so she could go hex one of them again.

"No." He said a little too quickly.

Severus didn't want her to know about the recent torments because he had heard about all the trouble her house had been giving her for defending him. He had always though her very beautiful, but figured she must be a prat if she hung around with Marauders. He knew he had been wrong though the moment she had sat with him for almost an hour in the hospital wing. She fiddled with her shirt sleeve for a moment before looking back up at him, a shy smiled on her face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" She asked quietly.

He crossed his arms, apparently thinking she was accusing him of skipping.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't have class right now. I have a double free period." He smirked.

Delilah knew that only exceptionally bright students were allowed multiple free times, and was proud to say that she too was one of those students.

"So do I." She mumbled back.

They were at a loss as to what to do next, so they both stood there awkwardly.

"Severus, would you care to walk with me?" Delilah finally whispered.

She glanced up and it looked like he was about to say no, she nodded in understanding and turned to leave.

"I understand. I... umm… suppose I will see you around then." She said weakly.

"Wait." He yelled, as he hurried to her side.

Delilah gave him a small smile, then they quietly left the musty library and walked out into the crisp autumn air.

* * *

**Please review... I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a short, and I suppose a little bit corny, chapter that I literally just finished typing… so I apologize if it's still a little rough.  
There also should be more chapters coming sometime soon… so stay tuned.**

**~*And I know everyone asks this… but please review. I really do want to know what you think of this.*~**

* * *

The owlry... Severus shuddered just thinking about it. It was definitely his least favorite place in the entire castle. And then to make matters worse, when Severus reached the top of the tower he saw that someone was already occupying the small room.  
But as Severus walked into the round room he realized he was almost relieved to find Delilah.

"Hello there, Severus." She said cheerily, while absentmindedly stroking a small tawny owl's head.

Severus nodded in her direction and then looked about for an owl he could use. Delilah's owl climbed up onto her shoulder and they both watched Severus silently.

"If you don't mind me asking, Severus, who are you writing to?" She asked after several moments of watching him try to keep the owl he found from biting his fingers.

"My mother." He mumbled, as the bird flew up out of his reach.

Delilah walked a bit closer and coaxed the bird from her shoulder and onto her forearm.

"You can use my owl if you want… she's really quite sweet." She said, stroking the birds head again.

"This… is yours?" He asked, watching the bird cautiously.

Delilah nodded and let the small bird hop off her arm and onto a nearby ledge, where it stared at Severus curiously.

"Her names Tink… or Tinker Belle, I suppose." She stated.

Severus looked at the bird a moment and then back at her.

"What on earth is a Tinker Belle?" He asked.

"Oh… well it is a character… from a muggle story book you see. She is a fairy to this boy named Peter Pan. And they lived in a lovely make-believe land called Neverland along with many other characters like Wendy Darling… the Lost Boys… and the ever dangerous Captain Hook." She explained, hoping he wouldn't laugh at how ridiculous she sounded.

Severus raised an eyebrow, almost silently asking her what she was doing reading muggles books.

"Well you see… as a child I didn't have many friends… so books kept me company. And since my father was a muggle and my mother died when I was quite young… I was basically raised a muggle." She said with a sad smile.

Severus suddenly wished he knew how to comfort her, but she quickly shook her head and smiled.

"Best not live in the past." She said, and watched as Severus tied his letter to Tink.

She scratched the head of her beloved owl one last time before it spread its wings and flew out the window.

As Severus and Delilah both started down the stairs Severus looked over at the young girl.

"Thank you." Severus said quietly.

"Well Merlin knows you probably would have lost a finger back there if I hadn't stepped in." She said, smiling at him.

And then, much to Delilah's surprise, he smiled back.


End file.
